Talk:City Arcade manager/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121231150618
Well, here's the next few paragraphs for that story... Suddenly everything got quiet. Huggy was wide-eyed at what she had said, Steven was wide-eyed (not as much as Huggy) at the fact that WordGirl was willing to give up her greatest secret and tell him, and we're just gonna assume that the Narrator was wide-eyed too, because he wasn't saying much. And when a voice is speechless, then it's normally pretty surprised. "But... you..." began the scientist. "What... what if someone sees you...?" She shrugged. "I have to transform like, right next to my friends and family sometimes. I doubt anyone would notice. No offense, but most people in this town really aren't that bright." He nodded a little, still unsure. "But... Aren't you supposed to, you know, keep it a secret? It is a 'secret identity', after all..." WordGirl looked at the floor, not sure either. "Well... It'd be nice for SOMEONE to know, and you're pretty much the only person who I can already trust and be myself around..." The professor almost beamed (think Showdown at the Secret Spaceship Hideout), and smiled down at her. "Huggy and the Narrator know though..." he reminded. The alien monkey nodded, chattering a little. WordGirl nodded back at her pet/friend/sidekick. "Yes, of course! I just meant you're not exactly an earthling human..." "What about me?" the Narrator asked. She shrugged. "No clue. Are you human? I guess I always thought of you as a voice..." "I AM a voice!" "Okay then!" she answered, rolling her eyes. "Anyways... so?" she inquired, turning to the doctor. Prof. Boxleitner looked at the ground thoughtfully. He DID sort of want to know who his friend was as a citizen, it might be critical someday, if... He shook the idea off. 'Nothing terrible is going to happen around here.' he thought to himself. 'She'll take care of the city, you've seen how she's already doing a great job of it.' Aaaand that's all I got right now... :/ Pathetic, I know. But also, here's another short story! "Please can I keep her?" Jenny begged, using the best puppy-dog eyes she could muster. "She's hurt, that dog had almost finished her off before I got there!" "Well..." Dr. Two Brains trailed off, glancing down at her probably pathetic attempt at making her eyes look big. "Maybe. I'd like to see her first though." Jenny blinked and glanced around nervously. "Um, she's still a little beaten up from that whole ordeal, so maybe it'd be better to wait...?" He sighed. "I'm a doctor, remember? I've got a PhD, a MfA, a MOMA, and a LMNOP. I know what to do around a hurt animal. Come on now." Jenny bit her lip as she followed the doctor to the storage closet she used as her room. It was just barely big enough for her makeshift hammock, a little stool she used as a table, a few books, and a couple other miscellaneous items. Two Brains opened the door and flipped the lightswitch. The single bulb flickered stubbornly as he spoke. "I don't see why you're so worried really, if it's fairly small and you take care of it then it could probably stay, unless of course it's a–" the light finally clicked on. He froze in horror. "–a c-c-c, c-ca-ca-CAAAT!!!!!!!" he yelled, nearly knocking the girl over in an attempt to hide. Curled up on the hammock was a tiny chocolate colored blue-eyed kitten, who, upon hearing the commotion, woke up. She stretched and yawned, her little pink tongue curling to a tip as she let out a tiny mew. She sat down and looked curiously at the terrified villain, who was currently clinging to the top of a particularly large ray gun as though his life depended on it. Jenny sighed sadly. "She can't hurt you, Doc." Two Brains was still staring at the kitten in fear. "I-it's the m-mouse brain, o-okay?!" Jenny facepalmed. ~TLM